When using a TV as a monitor in a videoconferencing arrangement in which the speakers are separate from the TV, the lipsync will not be perfect unless the system knows the video latency introduced by the TV and the delay in the audio. A connected TV will introduce a video stream latency of typically 50-200 ms and a system that uses loudspeakers separate from the connected TV have to delay the audio stream accordingly in order to secure good lipsync. The lipsync failure will be significant and very annoying for the user. Even though there is an optional field in the EDID (extended display identification data) information or the CEC (consumer electronics control) information received from the TV, most of the consumer televisions in the market do not report the video latency. Therefore, this information is not that reliable.